


Case

by FeralPrince56



Series: Goro Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Detective, Ficlet, Gen, Goro Week 2019, Loki is still a jackass, Mentions of Blood, some dipictions of gore i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: The stalker becomes the stalkee when Akechi tries to work a brutal case while trying to figure out why he feels like someone's constantly watching him...





	Case

It’s one thing for someone his age being used to blood and gore from playing violent video games and as a result thinking that if you were to see such scenes in real life you’d be able to handle them just as easily as you do when playing video games. It’s a whole other situation for Akechi, who knows from personal experience that seeing another human body slashed by a knife beyond recognition makes his stomach turn at least a little.

_ **Weak effort. You think you'd be used to this shit by now but you're barely holding it in!** _

No. Not a little. He’s barely struggling to keep his breakfast down in front of the other police officers. He can’t look weak now.

The Metaverse was much easier. None of the harm you caused the Shadows was visible, and when they died, they would just disappear into smoke. No mess involved. But that’s not how the real world works. The real world has the walls stained in blood and guts spilling out of the dead woman’s body and onto the concrete.

“Any ideas, Mr. Akechi?” One of the rookie police officers asks when he walks over. It’s some guy Akechi’s never seen before and his attitude makes the young detective think that he only wanted to experience what talking to the celebrity felt like, and not get an actual opinion about this case.

Akechi clears his throat and straightens his tie, “A similar incident occurred two weeks ago in an alleyway near the train station. The police haven’t been able to find anything, and while I had my own leads none of them worked out. As tragic as this is, a new body means there will be new evidence,” he walks away from the crime scene and just before leaving the tape, he walks up to another police officer holding a log of those who walked in and out, “Keep me updated about what you find, I have other matters to attend to.”

“Huh? I thought you were working this case?” The rookie police officer asks and Akechi shakes his head.

“Haven’t you heard? My main focus is and has always been the mental shutdown cases, as well as the Phantom Thieves. This case merely perked my curiosity but I am not the leading detective here,” Akechi removes the plastic gloves and face mask he had on, as well as the plastic covers on his feet and hands them over to the forensic specialists.

As he leaves the alleyway, he pulls out his phone to check his messages. Some notifications from his social media pop up as well as from his news apps which were mostly rumours concerning the Phantom Thieves- nothing interesting to note.

However as he walks through the street, he can’t help but feel like someone’s following him. One of Shido’s thugs? Yakuza? That rookie cop? No, he would know about the cop, Shido had only just talked to him the night before giving him high praises on a job well done concerning his delivery of the documents and subsequent hit on principal Kobayakawa, and even if a gang was after him, they wouldn’t dare do anything to the celebrity in broad daylight on one of the busiest streets in all of Japan.

He turns around quickly and catches red hair suddenly ducking behind a tree at the station square. There was his stalker. He walks over to the tree, looks around it and finds one of the Phantom Thieves doing a terrible job of hiding by crouching down and acting like grass was the most fascinating object around, “Futaba Sakura, one of Amamiya’s friends, correct? It’s quite rude to follow someone, you know.”

Standing up straight from her position, Futaba frowns at him and points accusingly, “That’s pretty hypocritical of you to say, since I know you’ve been stalking Ren for months now!”

_ **Lady's got a point. You should find another hobby.** _

_Again with this?_ Akechi rolls his eyes and points to one of the CCTV cameras around the station, “How would you know that? By hacking into one of the cameras? You are aware that it’s against the law? But you wouldn’t be saying that to the face of a well-known detective, would you?”

Futaba shakes her head viciously, “N-no! Obviously! A-anyway, shouldn’t you be doing something more important than talking t-to me?!”

Akechi pulls out his phone, but he knows he has time now while he waits for evidence to come in… although, with Futaba’s skills, the case could be solved much faster, possibly before the culprit can even dispose of all of his evidence, “Well, hypothetically speaking of course, you do have the skills to hack into the cameras around Central station, yes?”

_ **Ooooh, someone's being naughty. Are we finally going to have some more fun again? It's been forever since you've let loose y'know.** _

It was unethical as hell, but it wasn’t like using the Metaverse was much better. The police would believe him if he said he worked on a hunch and they wouldn’t need much else to prosecute the murderer either. Akechi would still get the praise for it, and more importantly, not have to interact with that annoying cop.

“Uh…. Hypothetically, sure it’d be a breeze for someone like me. But that’s not something I’ve ever tried to do or will ever do!” Futaba keeps fighting it. Akechi smiles in return.

“Then you could, completely hypothetically, find a shot of a murderer walking into an alleyway moments before committing his atrocious crime, correct?” He’s sure it’s enough to tip off Futaba about what he was getting at, “For the greater good of the city of course.”

“Yeah, but it’d be nice to have something in return…” Futaba mutters while looking down. She suddenly gasps and points at him, “W-what are you doing this Friday?”

_ **She's setting you up.** _

“Friday…?” Akechi raises an eyebrow, “I’m free I suppose…”

** _So... no follow up? Jeez it's like I have to do all the work for you._ **

****Oh how Akechi wished that acting like Loki wasn't there would've worked. Maybe one day the persona will finally shut up and stop criticising his every move.

“Cool,” she walks past him and makes her way over to the station, “Well, you should probably keep an eye on your phone in a couple of hours. Something might happen… uh, hypothetically.”


End file.
